1. Field
Embodiments generally to an apparatus, a method, and a medium for displaying contents according to motions. More particularly, embodiments relate to an apparatus, a method, and a medium for displaying contents according to motions by identifying the direction of a sensed motion and moving the content region in a direction opposite to the identified direction or moving the background region in the identified direction.
2. Description of the Related Art
As generally known in the art, development of integration technology has caused the appearance of various portable devices, including sound regeneration devices (e.g. tape regeneration devices, CD players), wireless pagers, portable telephones, MP3 players, personal digital assistants (PDAs), and portable game consoles.
Particularly, portable telephones not only function as a conventional communication, but also play the role of watches, digital cameras, and MP3 players.
Devices for communication between computers and humans in mobile environments include an HDM (Head Mounted Display), an eyeglass-type display, a PMP (Personal Media Player), a compact liquid crystal screen of a portable telephone, a compact display mounted on the rear side of a seat in an airplane, and an UMPC (Ultra Mobile Personal Computer). The HMD, in particular, transmits data regarding the change of position, which occurs when the user's head moves, to a computer so that the computer can calculate the size and depth of an object, which is supposed to exist in the user's field of view, and simulate it.
The eyeglass-type display is similar to the HMD, which is fastened to the user's head and displays contents, and has an ultra-compact LCD on the eyeglasses so that the user can watch images larger than actually displayed images.
When the user of an HMD, an eyeglass-type display, or a portable display device gazes at it for a long period of time, he may feel dizzy as a result of a VOR (Vestibulo-Ocular Reflex). As used herein, the VOR refers to a reflex motion of the user's viewpoint in a direction opposite to a movement of the user resulting from vibration, for example. More particularly, when a passenger in a bus is moved upwards due to vibration of the bus, his viewpoint, which has been directed forwards, is instantly moved downwards in order to continuously gaze forwards.
Such dizziness resulting from a VOR is exaggerated if displayed images are close to the user's eyes, if he tries to clearly watch vibrating images for an extended period of time, or if the amplitude of vibration is large.
The user may adapt his visual reactions to vibrating images by gazing at the vibrating images persistently. Accordingly, after gazing at vibrating images for a long period of time, the VOR is suppressed. As a result, the user is less affected by motions and feels less dizzy. However, when the user finishes gazing at vibrating images, the previous adaptation of his visual reactions to vibrating images may make it difficult to quickly adapt himself/herself to normal environments, in which he must compensate for the discrepancy between his motion and that of images. As a result, the user may feel dizzy again.
Considering the fact that the user may feel dizzy not only when he begins to gaze at vibrating images, but also when he finishes gazing at them, it is requested to provide a method, apparatus, and medium for displaying images without disturbing the VOR.